So She Dances?
by MzShellSan
Summary: This is a re-write of Mai's a HipHop Pro. Mai's looking tireder then usual and the gang becomes worried. They decide to investigate what was going on with their favourite brunette. They are very surprised with what they find.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new year and so I'm going to try and do things differently. Every day for the next week I will be posting re-writes. Those stories, plus TCOL and the ones I work on with Naruisawesome will be my main focus. I'm going to try and keep to at least one update a week and I am resolved to do better. So feel free to send me angry messages from time to time – not rude per say and not hate- just messages reminding me to get off of my ass. Now this particular story was written a far while ago. It is not the same. The plot line and characters are around to only things that have been kept. The entire story is being edited and re-written into something better. One thing that remains the same however are the warnings of vulgar language. Due to the nature of the story there will be some swearing. If this is a problem just move your mouse up to the back arrow. Thankyou. Now for the rest of you. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to the respective owners**

**Counter: Day 3/7**

It was an ordinary day as Mai made her way down the street. Since SPR didn't have any current cases, she had spent the morning taking all her normal classes. When she finally reached the office she grinned. 'Only 3 minutes late today. '_That must be a record'_ she thought grinning slightly as if it were a major accomplishment.

"You're late. Tea" Naru's cold voice stated dragging her out of her thoughts.

Mai rolled her eyes at the younger boss' words. Of course that's the first thing he says to her when she gets there. So typical.

"Only by a few minutes" she grumbled.

Naru smirked, "Does that make you _on time_?" he asked.

Sighing Mai shook her head and made her way into the kitchenette. "Stupid narcissistic jerk" she muttered as she made some tea for said person and Lin, as well as herself.

As she worked she tried to calculate how much time she'd have to practise before she made her way home that night. 'Not much time' she thought, slightly irritated. Being Mai, she wasn't paying any proper attention as she went through the normal motions and accidentally poured from too high up.

She hissed as the hot water hit her skin. At the same time, Naru made his way into the kitchenette, wondering what was taking Mai so long.

Looking over at Mai running her hand under cold water he shook his head. "What did you do this time idiot?" Naru asked, trying to cover up how worried he really was.

Giving him a sheepish look Mai gave him a small smile. "I may have not been paying enough attention when I was making tea…" she trailed off before motioning over to the bench. "Yours is done though. I'll clean up after.

He shook his head and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. "If I let you try and dress that burn you'll probably make it worse. Especially since you look even worse than usual. What have you been doing anyway? It looks like you're completely worn out." He commented as he began to bandage it.

Mai bit her lip nervously. "I-ah I've just had a bit more homework to complete than usual. Getting to bed a little later and all of that" she explained.

Naru gave her a disbelieving look but let it go for now as he pressed some ice onto the burn, possibly harder than necessary. "You might want to consider getting more sleep then. You hardly look attractive like this."

The brunette swung around at his words as he walked off with his tea. "Jerk!" She shouted angrily before sighing. He was probably right, she would admit that much to herself. She'd never say it aloud but he couldn't read her mind. At least she hoped not. Although…

Shaking silly thoughts like that from her mind, she began to clean up the mess she'd made being careful of her injured hand as she went.

Finishing quickly, she made sure Lin's tea was still warm and quickly made her way to his office. She knocked before walking in and placing it on the desk.

Lin glanced up at her and gave a nod in thanks before going back to work. Mai grinned, happy that he had acknowledged her before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Sitting down at her desk, she groaned at the huge stack of paperwork she needed to file and complete. Rolling her eyes she decided that if she wanted to get home at a halfway decent time then she had better get started.

Somewhere at around half an hour after she'd started the rest of the team had dropped in and slowed her working pace considerably – what with Ayako fussing over her injury and Bou-san being well… Bou-san.

It took her around two hours before she was done. The clock hanging on the wall clearly read six o'clock. Making quick work of packing up her things she made her way to Naru's office.

The others watched her carefully as she made her way towards the office, slightly disappointed that she didn't want to stick around and mess with them for a while.

Knocking on Naru's door, Mai entered and closed the door behind her carefully.

Naru spared her a glance before looking back down again. "Yes?" He asked.

"I've finished all my work for today."

He nodded, "Alright, feel free to leave when you're ready."

The younger began to make her way to the door when she was stopped by Naru once more. "Mai. Remember what I said about getting some more rest. Your marks are going to drop even more than they already are if you don't." He stated.

Turning around Mai looked over at him. "I told you. I'm getting more homework then usual lately." She defended.

Naru rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar. I don't particularly care what you do in your spare time." Lie. "You can do whatever as long as it doesn't affect your working ability." Another lie. "And before you go. Tea."

Nodding wordlessly Mai made her way out of his office.

"Do any of you want tea as well before Iii leave?" Mai inquired from in the kitchenette.

Multiple choruses of yes's made their way out of the sitting area. Laughing slightly, the brunette made quick work of the tea, placing them on a tray and carrying them out. Grabbing Naru's she walked back into his office and placed it on his desk before turning and leaving for the last time that day.

Grabbing her things, Mai made her way out of the office, waving to the others as she went.

"See ya!" She called out, grinning at them.

**Me: So there you have it. I've lengthened it as well so the story is longer but it is still pretty short over all. Even so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mai: Thanks for reading**

**Naru: Read and review.**


End file.
